User blog:Cbox618/BS30 DeckBuild Review: Ultimate Leaf-Seadra
Hey Everyone my name is Cbox and since I haven't made a post in awhile I thought It only fitting to do my next one as a deckbuild review centered around my favorite card from the latest set BS30, Ultimate-Leaf-Seadra. (Note: This a a long-winded review but if you can stick through it all I'm sure you'll learn something along the way) Now for those who don't know Leaf-Seadra came out originally as a spirit back during the early days of Sword Eyes in BS20, and man did he put in the WORK(so much so that close to the end of Sword eyes he was restricted to only be able to have one copy in your deck). Now, ten sets later he makes his reapperance again putting in even more WORK than before. So I thought it only fitting to write a review over his new playstyle, because it is a lot different with the support in this set than before. To spare myself the time of typing EVERY cards name(and the fact my deck is unlocked on TCO) I'll just post the link and the REAL review will start below http://www.tradecardsonline.com/im/showDeck/deck_id/294977/grouping/type_id/extended_format/true Spirits: Now though IS an Ultimate deck, it's the spirits that do most of the heavy lifting. Ubataman and Atlaia-Hydra are the main forerunners on the deck since they both A) freeze your opponents when spirit summoned effects(yours as well but If your using them you wouldn't be running any) and B) provide the stability for your future plays: Ubataman giving you that extra symbol for reduction and Hydra protecting all your fusion beasts and shellman WHILE discarding their hand when foolish enough to try and off one of your spirits via effects. Moving forward cards like Byakhee provide the cost boost for down the road while sniping specific cards of your opponent and The SpearUser Hornets for some classic Green swift action plus easy draw power via the rush. And the last of the support spirits and the most insane The AbyssalBeast Abyssshark, honestly I could on and on about this card but for your sanity I'll let you read the effects and just say this: THIS CARD IS TOO GOOD, and if you can get shark out early DO IT HE WILL MESS YOUR OPPONENT UP. Finally the X-rares, even though the original Leaf-Seedra is still restricted to one he still puts in the finest of work and should NOT be underestimated. My 2nd spirit X-rare is my latest addition and one I'm still debating The ShellPriest Shirokabuto, as this is deck lacked reall Boss cards I looked around and kabuto caught my eye for two big reasons, A) his ability to decrease opposing ultimates cost really comes in handy with all my low cost spirits and with my new trigger counter and B) I HATE ENTERPRISE DECKS, I see them WAY to much on TCO and Kabuto provides some good coverage against them so I said why not? Braves: After that long-winded rant I'll keep this one short. The AstralBayonet Antares is a great brave, another card that can seal your spirit when summons AND while braved grants a BP plus and with the rush an extra symbol(which on the Seedra's can be insane). But the brave that makes the most different is The KeelStick Canopus, real talk: I've waited FOREVER for them to make this brave. Being able to raise whatever it's braved to to it's highest lvl when attacking is just too good, this one brave is the whole reason I believe Ultimate-Leaf-Seedra is beyond powerful. Nexus: of all the cards from the original Seedra's glory days only BS19's The Stronghold of the Demonic Insect made it over to the next generation. And really it's only here for the reduction and the core boost, that being said it's still GOOD, it allows you to summon ubataman at no cost then you can move forward and play bigger/more cards with the extra reduction you now have. You can use the lvl2 effect for Hornets, but since he is cost 3 with 3 reduction theirs really no point the core you used to bring it up could have been used to swift summon Hornets. BS28's The Treasures of the Ocean Empire is fast becoming my staple nexus for blue builds. Being able to protect your hand is really only viable against purple, but the lvl 2 effect is a completely different story, with Abyssshark the draw power blue now holds is something I've wanted for a long time and am so happy they finally have it(plus with the ride magics you can draw and not waste anything from your hand). And of course it's a cost 4 double symbol nexus, Reduction city anybody? Magic: 3 Burst Wall 1 Double Blaster, staples in all my deck, moving on. Swallow Counter is also a staple in my blue builds, me that this card have been through so much together and I've found it hardly lets me down why I don't make a HUGE mistake and do something like set it(I never use it as a burst learned that lesson) though it IS good burst, it's value lies in the flash effect. Breeze Ride and Needle Ride, they are your chunking cards, like I said with The Treasures of the Ocean Empire these cards can nullify the minus that comes with Hornets and Shark's draw power since they come back. Plus their BP increasing magic, and NOBODY hardly ever runs BP increasing magic nowadays, so having it up your sleeve is very handy. Finally the trigger counter, Swallow Tail is great since this deck is mainly Blue and you don't have to choose the Ultimate in battle with the effect, if theirs another Ultimate you'd raher shut down you have the option(plus draw power than can become true plus with your ride magic). And Abyssal Counter, Blue's latest Trig Counter and the one that works great with Shirokabuto. Since it can only destroy cost 7/9/11 ultimates with ultimate braves being a thing, having the ability to lower their cost and(though not all the time) bring them into the range of Abyssal Counter could make all the difference. Plus it can destroy a brave on a spirit OR destroy a cost 3 or less Spirit/Ultimate, the variety is real. Ultimates: I'll start with the little guy, R'lyeh-Golem. With this somewhat strict summon condition he may at first glance not seem worth it, but while braved whenever he battles if the trigger hits you can destroy a cost 6 or lower spirit/ultimate, for a cost 4 that's really GOOD. Then at lvl 4 all your fusion beasts spirits gain a double symbol on their color(note: this effect does NOT apply to spirits who already have a double or more symbol) a truly great support card. And last but never least Ultimate-Leaf-Seedra, though this build seems completely stand alone in reality it all rests on Seedra's shoulders. Like I said above, this deck lacks boss cards, so while your early and mid game plays can be amazing, once you get to the late game you could find yourself in trouble if you don't Seedra. I noticed right off the bat while playing this deck that if you don't win early/mid game you'll be hard pressed to win late game if you don't draw into U Seedra because the support, while good, does have a hard time against bigger threats.Course if you have U Seedra your find, Braved with Canopus you'll seal their magic with his lvl 5 effect and if his trigger hits and they don't have a brave trig counter in hand their lose their Burst and one life, combo that with his Cross Ultimate-Trigger which can snip a cost 7 or lower Spirit and Ultimate your opponent could be staring down the barrel of a Double symbol(possibly triple if braved with Antares) with no Burst, no blockers, and cannot use magic, I know, it's so STUPIDLY GOOD. Overview: I truly love this build, the support is extremely staple to guide you through the early/mid game via its ability to stop your opponent early on become they can set up then destroy late game with the Seedra's. I'll thank anyone whose made it this far through my rant and I hope you've learned something throughout that will help you in your own battles. If you have any questions or comments about my build PLEASE don't hesitate to say so, the deck is an ever-evolving beast and will never be perfect so I welcome any and all forms of comments. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. Category:Blog posts